


I don't care what's in your hair;

by RememberTheRain



Category: Hair: Sfida all'ultimo taglio
Genre: M/M, ciao costa se mi leggi, perché lo shipping non ha confini
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTheRain/pseuds/RememberTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simone sapeva che non avrebbe vinto Hair.<br/>Lo sapeva sin dal primo giorno in cui aveva messo piede sul set.</p>
<p>[Hair: sfida all'ultimo taglio] [Costantino/Simone]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care what's in your hair;

__ I don’t care what’s in your hair;  
  


 

Simone sapeva che non avrebbe vinto Hair.  
Lo sapeva sin dal primo giorno in cui aveva messo piede sul set.

Lo sapeva ogni volta che Costantino, vedendo le acconciature tremende che stava facendo, gli chiedeva se fosse sicuro di vederci con quegli occhiali, usando quel tono punzecchiatorio che, invece dell’orgoglio, andava a punzecchiare parti ben più intime di lui.

Lo sapeva quando prima di ogni ripresa il presentatore si avvicinava a lui per sistemargli la cravatta, le mani che si soffermavano a sfiorargli il petto con palmi.

Lo sapeva quando, pizzicandolo con la barba, l'uomo gli sussurrava nell'orecchio che era il suo preferito; e non importava se lo aveva detto a tutti i concorrenti - la passione che metteva in quelle parole era solo per lui.

Lo aveva saputo molto bene quando quella mattina, arrivato in anticipo sul set, si era soffermato a parlare con Costantino nella sala del té e, presi dal pomiciare, si erano andati a scontrare contro uno dei peravento che, cadendo, aveva destato l'attenzione di Charity e del regista.

Fu allora che gli fu spiegato, come già sapevano, che relazioni tra i giudici o i conduttori e i concorrenti erano assolutamente vietate e che, nella puntata a venire, sarebbe stato sicuramente eliminato.

 

§§§

 

"E a perdere la semifinale è... Simone!"

L'avvocato sospirò profondamente, recandosi ad abbracciare Adalberto e poi Charity, la quale poco prima, con voce materna, gli aveva raccontato una metafora sull'amore e la sconfitta della quale lui, come al solito, non aveva capito un cazzo.

L'unica cosa che aveva capito era di aver bisogno del suo Costa e che anche il presentatore aveva bisogno di lui.

Con gli occhi lucidi si lanciarono un ultimo sguardo d'addio – ma sapevano che la loro storia non era ancora finita.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Giuro che posso spiegare. No, davvero.  
> È che Hair era tipo ciò che dava senso alle mie giornate e parlandone su un gruppo di whatsapp ci siamo messe ad accoppiare gente e quel che è successo è successo.  
> Questa fic doveva essere pubblicata secoli fa ma mi sono decisa solo ora a trascriverla dalle note del cellulare sul pc.  
> Dedico questa fic a Giorgia, Vale e tutta la lista, a tutti i fan della Simontino e ovviamente a Costa stesso
> 
> (Titolo tratto da We Don't Believe What's On TV dei Twenty One Pilots perché le cose serie necessitano di titoli seri)


End file.
